kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy
Wendy is a character that appears in Neverland in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Personality Prior to her adventures in Neverland, Wendy is reluctant to leave her childhood and become an adult, despite her father's insistence to do away with her childish fantasies, most of which seem to center around stories of Peter Pan. Wendy seems to have a natural tendency to play a motherly role, taking care of her little brothers in her parents' absence and telling stories to the Lost Boys under Peter's care. Wendy is extremely smitten with Peter Pan, and at first has a rivalry of sorts with his female sidekick, Tinker Bell. However, Wendy and Tinker Bell eventually find themselves on friendly terms. By the time Wendy's visit in Neverland comes to an end, her outlook has changed on growing-up; she becomes much more willing to move on with her life, having witnessed the consequences of remaining eternally young. Physical Appearance Wendy is a considerably tall young woman around the age of twelve, with big blue eyes and curly, light-brown hair which she ties back using a blue bow. She also has bright red lips. During her adventure in Neverland, she is clad in her blue nightdress and black slippers, having been spirited away to Neverland by Peter shortly after preparing to go to bed. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Wendy is first mentioned in a conversation between Captain Hook and Riku, with Riku reporting that, contrary to Maleficent's previous suspicions, Wendy was not a Princess of Heart, the only of Maleficent's suspicions of the Princesses of Heart to be false. Hook was especially disappointed in this revelation, bemoaning that he had gone to great lengths to capture her. Around the same time, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Sora, Goofy, and Donald were actively searching Hook's ship for Wendy, who was held captive within one of the ship's cabins. When the group found her, she reported that she was all right and in the company of a comatose Kairi. However, before she could exchange any further information, a group of Pirate Heartless entered the room, violently knocking Wendy out before dragging Kairi out of the room. When the group finally gained access to Wendy's cabin, they found her unconscious on the floor. Peter immediately grabbed her and got her off of the ship, taking her to Big Ben in London. At the conclusion of the Neverland storyline, Wendy first asks Sora to fix the hands on one of Big Ben's faces after she notices that the time displayed is incorrect. Afterwards, she walks the perimeter of the tower, Peter at her side, at first pleading him to stay with her, but in the end understanding his need to return to Neverland and telling him that she will never forget him. Although her ultimate fate is unknown, as Wendy makes no further appearances at Big Ben following the final cutscenes, it is likely that (just as in the film) she returns home out of harm's way. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Wendy also appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a fragment of Sora's memories—therefore, the real Wendy is completely unaware of the following events. Wendy is once again found in a cabin of Hook's ship, this time seemingly captured simply to lure Peter to Hook. After the group finds her, she apprehensively tells Peter that she wishes to return home. Peter is angered by this, providing no particular explanation as to why; before he leaves, telling Wendy that she'll have to rescue herself. However, Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Tinker Bell remain with her, and tell Wendy to wait for them to come back while they scout out the area. However, upon reaching the deck, they find Hook has decided to put his plan into action, having forced Wendy to the edge of the ship's plank. Just as Hook makes to force Wendy off of the plank, Peter returns to save Wendy, successfully moving her out of harm's way. After the group defeats Hook, Peter admits his worry that, should Wendy return home, she will grow up and forget about him. However, Sora ensures Peter that true memories always stay with us, even if we cannot always bring them up at our leisure. Wendy heartily agrees, and when she once again requests to return home, Peter gladly obliges, picking her up and flying her off into the night. Abilities Wendy has no apparent abilities. However, something about her obviously suggested that her heart lacked darkness, as she was suspected of being a Princess of Heart. This quality, whatever it was, remains unknown. Origin Wendy's appearance in Kingdom Hearts is based on her appearance in Walt Disney's animated feature, Peter Pan (1953). Her voice actor from this appearance, Kathryn Beaumont, returned to voice Wendy in the North American version of Kingdom Hearts; she also provided the voice of Alice. Transitively, Wendy's portrayal in Peter Pan was in turn based on the character of Wendy in J. M. Barrie's stage play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and the resulting novelization Peter and Wendy, published seven years later. She is also believed to be derived from the character of Maimie Mannering from Peter Pan's first story, Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens, which was first seen in 1902. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories